Progresa y Entorpece
by Migajas'De'Pan
Summary: Aprender también significa perder.


**Capitulo único experimental. Disculpen redacción u ortografía que no corresponda, ya que no ha sido revisado.**

* * *

><p>Es un tópico en la vida que cuando todo empieza a mejorar y hay una oportunidad para progresar, algo perturba o entorpece el fluido natural de las cosas, hoy ha sido un día de esos (aunque aún ni siquiera ha atardecido), pero no hablo de cosas malas si no de lo esperable... aunque de igual modo provocó una crisis existencial durante un lapsus de una hora de clases que me vi resignada a desperdiciar al entender lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, porque de hecho soy de esas personas que pocas veces miran a quien está su lado, vive en su propio mundo de egocentrismo... aunque la palabra ego es demasiado rebuscada para definirme pues no me considero el centro de atención de los demás, de hecho prefiero hacer las cosas desde atrás y sorprender antes de verme sobre expuesta a la muchedumbre y comentarios ajenos.<p>

-Tenemos que hablar.  
>-¿Tiene que ser ahora?<br>-Lo antes posible.

¿Acaso aquellas palabras no son siempre detonante de malas noticias? Confirmado ¿Acaso a alguien le queda una duda? Si es así por favor háganme saberlo.  
>Entrar en pánico no es común en mí, pero sentí mi estomago retorcerse al presentir lo que se avecinaba, realmente me sentía como una presa a punto de ser capturada, conocía el fin que tendría aquella conversación.<p>

-Vamos a un lugar alejado del resto, no quiero compartir lo que tengas que decirme.

Afirmó suponiendo que era lo más correcto, tampoco soy de las personas que hagan escándalos ni nada parecido... de acuerdo, el alcohol me desinhibe y puedo otorgar unos espectáculos bastante connotados, pero ese no es el punto, siempre estoy yéndome por las ramas.

-De acuerdo, ahora sí... dime.

Su mirada es apacible, odio cuando me mira de esa manera porque me entrega una extraña sensación de tranquilidad y de que todo estará bien. Contraproducente es que me encantan sus ojos y llaman la atención enseguida de quien los mira. Tan absorbentes como todo en sí de ella.

-Durante mi viaje tuve tiempo para pensar.

Arma letal: Viaje + tiempo = pensar demasiado. Involuntariamente una se sumerge en aquel océano interminable que es la mente y entonces salen a flote todos aquellos pensamientos que yacían sumergido en lo más profundo y que estaban anclados debido a los estúpidos sentimientos que te hacen ver todo hermoso de aquella persona.

-Mis amigos...

Las relaciones que comienzan de dos, siempre terminan de tres.

-...siempre me decían lo mismo, que no me querías, pero tu sabes que yo pienso lo contrario porque sé cómo eres, lo poco que te das con expresar tus sentimientos.  
>-No entiendo.<br>-¡Siempre he puesto todo de mi parte, pero en cambio tú...!

Siento tu desesperación, porque me conozco y doy fe de que siempre ha sido así, pero creí que era aceptada por ti de esta manera, no doy retribuciones, nada a cambio de todo lo que me entregabas... de hecho llegué a rechazarte en un sin fin de oportunidades... te evadía constantemente cuando pedías verme, cualquier cosa era más importante, hasta quedarme en casa.

-Sabes, tengo mi siguiente clase. Nos vemos.  
>-¡Natsuki!<p>

Huí y me tapé los oídos para no escucharla. Mi corazón va a explotar mientras mis piernas no dejan de tiritar, no sé si adjudicárselo a mi rauda carrera por el campus o al miedo que no deja de embargarme desde que Shizuru apareció en la biblioteca pidiendo una cruce de palabras.

-De acuerdo, esto pasa pocas veces en la vida ¿qué se supone que hace acá temprano?

Nao.

-Intento cambiar mi récord negativo.  
>-Tengo dudas sobre eso, de hecho me parece casi imposible.<br>-No me alientes demasiado que no necesito tu apoyo.  
>-Disculpa, solo intento ser sincera. Vamos el profesor ya está dentro.<p>

Nao, es una de las pocas personas confiables con las que cuento a mi alrededor y que también me anima el día con su sarta de estupideces, ya perdí a varios a quienes llamaba amigos, a ella deseo fervientemente conservarla pues ese con quien puedo hablar libremente y considero que somos bastante parecidas en el fondo.

-¿Pones atención a la clase o qué?  
>-Estoy en medio de una crisis existencial, no puedo pensar en nada más. ¡Ah, estoy harta! Dime ¿Por que cuando piensas que estás progresando una piedra en tu camino lo entorpece todo?<br>-¿Tu piedra en el camino es una persona?  
>-No lo sé.<p>

No debí haberme ido, tenía que escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decirme. Ahora la incertidumbre me agobia tanto que no dejo de pensar en ella y en todo lo que no hice. Yo fui quien buscó este final y tal vez nunca en realidad quise una relación más allá de la amistad con Shizuru.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?  
>-Espera un momento, voy a mandar un texto.<br>_PODEMOS HABLAR?_  
><em><br>_  
>Era un simple mensaje que no especificaba nada más y tampoco necesitaba una respuesta de su parte pues siempre que yo se lo pido ella está para mí.<p>

-Entonces...  
>-La vida me había estado dando tantas cosas buenas que no me había dado cuenta como poco a poco iba perdiendo algunas, por mi despreocupación. Todo estaba pasando sin darme cuenta.<p>

Asumo que aún soy demasiado inmadura para tener una relación constante, pues privilegio mi bienestar sin pensar en quien está a mi lado incesantemente. Puedo parecer una bestia al decir estas palabras, pero quiero hacer algo bueno por Shizuru, quiero que se sienta libre de hacer y deshacer en su vida, sé que será difícil al principio ya que una termina acostumbrándose a la compañía de la otra.

-Será difícil.  
>-Dime cuando no lo ha sido, lo he vivido antes y lo mío lleva meses y créeme que aún no puedo olvidar, de hecho tengo una venganza lista para ser ejecutada.<br>-Eres una real perra malvada. Al menos tienes suerte de no tener que verla casi todos los días.  
>-Me conformo con saber que está sufriendo más que yo...<br>-Nao, eres horrible.  
>-Me siento satisfecha. Viene el profesor, mode actuación.<p>

Me siento tranquila para escucharla, solo quiero que volvamos a ser amigas, como lo fuimos antes de que cambiaran todas las cosas. Nos divertíamos juntas pero sin compromiso, no habían celos de por medio ni comentarios de sus amigos los incentivaran. Me doy por entendida que el compromiso apocan mi verdadera personalidad cuando estoy con ella, habían momentos en que ni siquiera sabía que decirle.  
>Impaciente salí del aula y la vi caminando por el pasillo dirigiéndose donde me encontraba, no pude evitar bajar la mirada intentado recuperar la compostura, venía acompañada junto a un chico, supondré que er su nuevo mejor amigo Reito, la verdad poco me importa.<p>

-Aquí estoy, vine porque me lo pediste.  
>-Sí. Sólo dilo de una vez para no hacerlo tan difícil y que sea claro para no dar paso a confusiones.<br>-Siempre he sido optimista con respecto a lo que teníamos, pero durante un tiempo ya no siento la misma motivación...  
>-Lo entiendo, y sé que gran parte de que te sientas así es por mi culpa.<br>-Natsuki.  
>-Córtame Shizuru, porque yo no lo haré, soy demasiado egoísta.<br>-¿Es lo mejor?  
>-Nos hará bien a ambas. Después de todo éramos buenas amigas ¿no? Además las relaciones no van conmigo y quiero estar en paz contigo, te quiero y deseo lo mejor para ti.<p>

Me abrazó y era toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Supongo que entendió que por primera vez estaba pensando en ella. Nos estábamos sumergiendo en una relación sin futuro, lo mejor era no seguir hundiéndonos en aquel pozo. Dejar que Shizuru continuara creciendo libre, tiene tanto futuro que no quiero que se quede estancada por mi culpa.

-En paz Natsuki.

Y eso fue suficiente para hacer desaparecer la desazón en mi cuerpo.  
>Si somos amigas tengo la libertad de contarte todo lo que me sucede sin tapujos, contar historias estúpidas, beber, bailar, si quieres puedes desaparecer una semana, quizás ya no tengas tanto tiempo disponible para mí, pero todo será sin culpa, pues no hay obligaciones conmigo. Puedo no hablarte una semana, pero a la siguiente que nos encontremos lo haremos con tanta naturalidad y no habrá que dar explicaciones.<br>Quizás aún soy demasiado joven para apreciar el verdadero valor de tener una pareja, pero por ahora soy capaz de caminar sola en el camino que estoy construyendo y tal vez un día pueda bajar de aquella nube que me aleja de la verdadera realidad... y entonces si aún sigues disponible jugaré todas mis cartas con tal de conseguirte.  
>Y sé que dicen que cuando terminas una relación y luego la retomas nunca vuelve a ser lo mismo, espero que en este caso se cumpla, pues jamás me atrevería a volver a dañar a Shizuru.<p>

-¿Dónde rayos escapó Nao? La muy desgraciada se escapó sin mí.

-Tal vez si corres puedas alcanzarla.

Sonríes. Solo espera que pueda alcanzarte a ti nuevamente.

.

.

.

Harmonie Asymétrique O Migajas'De'Pan


End file.
